I Don't Have An Ego
by LoveIsTheWay
Summary: "I'm not cocky!" she yelled. "Yeah! You are!" he yelled at her. "Come on Mitch! There is no need to yell at a pretty girl." my older brother's friend said. Mitchell rollded his eyes as Angel blushed. I could already tell this was going to be a long week.
1. Let's Go!

**So here is the sequel/ prequel to Believe With Me and I Love You, Daddy. I hope you guys enjoy it! It is more about Ash and May's kids along with Misty and Gary's kid… So please read and review and no flames.**

_**I Don't Have An Ego!**_

_Summary:_ "I'm not cocky!" she yelled. "Yeah! You are!" he yelled at her. "Come on! There is no need to yell at a pretty girl." my older brother's friend said. He rolled his eyes as the girl blushed. I could already tell this was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><em>Ashlynn's POV<em>

"He needs to hurry up." Her foot tapped on the ground impatiently. She had medium length black hair with a pink hat that fell off the back of her head. She had on a on a pink and navy blue shirt on and blue denim shorts.

"Calm down." A male voice said to her. He had brown hair that looked like it was always combed. You could see the gel that made it into a small little foe-hawk, his new style since we had been on our journey. The sleeves on his green hoodie were rolled up so you could see small defined muscle and his denim jeans had been traded in for denim shorts which 'sagged' because that was cool. I personally think is lame. I mean, what girl wants to see what boxers you have one? Only a sex crazed one.

"Well, I want to hurry up and get there." The girl said again.

"That's just because you want to talk to mom 'bout the dick who broke your heart." The male shot back.

"I do not! I want to see daddy." The girl was now looking down and I felt slightly bad for her. I thought that he had really liked her.

"I see the boat." I said changing the conversation. "Look there's a Floatzel next to the boat. It looks like it's coming this way…" I thought out loud.

I saw the male smile and I looked to the female. I saw a tear run down her face and I walked over to her. "It'll be okay, Angel. He's just a jerk and doesn't know what he's missing out on!"

She nodded. "Mitchell is walking, we should probably follow him."

We slowly walked after my older brother who ran towards the dock. I saw a family walk off with a small little boy and a baby girl who was on top of her father's shoulders. She giggled and the little boy held a large smile on his face. The mother and father held hands and walked around with smiles on their faces. I smiled. I wonder if that's what my family, somewhat looked like. As we walked closer towards the boat I saw two teenagers who were a little older than Mitchell and Angel. They were holding hands and making kissy faces at each other. I remembered when Angel was like that with Dalton. Too bad he ended up being a jerk. I liked him at first…

Angel stared at the couple that walked past and then hung her head again. Out of no-where, a Houndoom popped out of its Poke ball.

"Doom. Hound. Hound. Houndoommmm." He whimpered and put his head under Angel's hand. She smiled at him and the pet him.

"It's fine Houndoom. You'll always be the number one guy in my life." She rubbed her hand on his head again.

"Doooom." He cooed. Mitchell walked up with his Absol walking by his side. I heard a growl come from Houndoom as Absol walked closer. Absol clawed into the ground as he stared at Houndoom.

"Well, since we already have them out, let's settle this with a battle." Mitchell said cocky like. Angel shrugged.

"Want to lose in front of your little friend?" Angel taunted.

"You're so cocky." Mitchell spat.

"I am not cocky!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Mitch! There is no need to yell at a pretty girl like this." My brother's friend said. Mitchell rolled his eyes as Angel blushed. I shook my head I could already tell it was going to be a long week.

"Let's battle." Mitchell said.

"'Kay."

"Ladies first." Mitchell out his hand out and I moved to referee spot. I sighed. He always did that. I don't see why he didn't ever think that he should go first but who knows? Maybe Absol got stronger.

"Houndoom! Smog and then thunder fang." I could smell the gas and I made a face.

I saw Mitchell grit his teeth. "Absol try and dodge and then taunt!" Absol failed to dodge and was hit by Houndoom's vicious fangs.

"Houndoom ignore the taunt and roar!" I was surprised by Angel's move. I saw Absol slightly flinch but stand it's ground.

"Absol quick attack." Mitchell said.

"Stay right there Houndoom. Just relax." Angel said as Absol raced towards Houndoom.

Absol was about two feet away when I saw Angel smile. "Houndoom! Use Faint Attack!" Houndoom hit Absol who quickly fainted.

"Absol has fainted. Angel and Houndoom are the winners." I announced. Mitchell's eyes were wide he ran to Absol and put its head in his lap.

"Let's get you to the Pokémon Center." He returned Absol and got up. "Nice job. I didn't see that coming."

"That is not Angel!" Miles yelled and pointed at my sister.

"Yeah I am Angel." She said.

"No. You and Mitch don't have any of the same features."

"Twins don't always look alike."

Miles was quiet. "Maybe you are Angel…"

Angel rolled her eyes and began walking. I giggled and followed. Houndoom held its head high as we all walked through the town. I don't remember what my brother said the name was. I have to say, it is very pretty.

"Houndoom?" I saw the dog like Pokémon staring at me. I nodded and grabbed a Poke ball out of my pocket and rubbed the small sticker on it.

"Join us, RiRi." I threw my poke ball in the air and my trusty starter Pokémon landed on the ground and roared.

"Ahhh!" I heard a scream and turned around to see my brother running after his friend.

"Miles! Calm down!" Mitchell yelled chasing after the boy who ran away.

"No! Ever since I was 7 Growlithe's have scared the _shit_ out of me!" Miles pointed to RiRi who just turned her head in confusion.

"RiRi is nice. She is a lot like Ashlynn." I looked to see Angel rolling her eyes. I raised an eye brow and she knew exactly what I was thinking. We both watched as Mitchell calmed Miles down and convinced him that my RiRi was nice. As soon as they walked closer, I touched RiRi's tail and she turned into a flame wheel. Angel and I started to laugh as we saw Miles scream and run away again.

"You guys are so immature." Mitchell snapped.

"We're walking towards the Pokemon Center! See You when you get there." Angel smiled and RiRi ran to my side with a goofy smile. I rubbed her head and in response got her to coo. "Nice job RiRi! That was super funny." Angel giggled as she walked over and praised my rare Growlithe too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the first chapter. It's mostly about Angel, Ashlynn, Miles and Mitchell meeting up after so long and the next chapter will be about... Well you will see when ever I upload that one(: <strong>

**Ashlynn: She doesn't own Pokemon!  
>Angel:Please read and review!<br>Mitchell:We hope you enjoyed the story!  
>Miles: Have a great day!<br>Ashlynn:And Miles is a wimp! ~giggle~**


	2. Hello and GoodBye

**Hey guys. I know I update quickly; mostly because I already had chapters 1-3 typed up and put in the doc place. Well I decided that I would start to do the 'What happened Last time' or Recall. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

_Recall: Mitchell, Angel and Ashlynn met up with Miles, who doesn't like Growlithes and is afraid of RiRi (Ashlynn's Growlithe) and Angel's Houndoom and Mitchell's Absol battled. Angel and Houndoom won and Angel and Ashlynn are now on their way to the Pokémon Center._

_**Hello and Good Bye**_

We through the doors. RiRi still pranced next to me and I smiled. Angel took a poke ball off of her belt and pointed it at Houndoom. "I'm going to make sure that you are all healed."

"Doom," he nodded and the red beam took him away.

We walked over to the front desk. "Hi Nurse Joy, Do you think you could make sure Houndoom is all healed for me?"

"Sure thing!" She smiled at us and took the poke ball from Angel.

"Thank you!" Angel smiled. I smiled at Nurse Joy and walked over to the video phone. I typed in Professor Oak's number and hit the send button. I waited until I saw a picture appear.

"Hey Ashlynn!" a voice said.

"Hey Uncle Gary!" I smiled.

"Did you guys find Miles?" I nodded and he smiled. "Good. Where are you guys at now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I forgot what city Mitchell said we were in…" I rubbed the back of my head and smiled.

"So what did you call for?" he said as he shook his head.

"I was wondering if you could take my Mightyena, Flareon, Manectric, Teddiursa and Nidoria and make sure my dad takes care of them for me?"

"Can do kiddo! You know what to do." I grabbed my poke balls from my pocket and one by one put them on the scanner thing. RiRi sat next to me and watched. She made a whimper when I put Flareon on the scanner. I rubbed her head. Star was her best friend. "Well it looks like RiRi doesn't want Star to leave."

"Growl! Growl! Growlithe!" RiRi yelped at Gary.

"Might! Yena! Mightyena!" Tracks howled as he jumped out of his poke ball just before I set it on the transporter.

"Tracks!" I whined.

"Might!" He howled back.

"Looks like he really wants to stay." Gary put his input in to the small conversation/

"I think so too." I turned to see Miles and Mitchell walk in. RiRi walked up to Miles and got down in pounce position.

"Do it." Miles said with a small amount of fear I his voice. RiRi looked confused and started to wiggle her butt. I giggled and she jumped on Miles and started to lick his cheek as he fell to the ground. "I guess you are pretty nice." He rubbed the top of her head and then got her off of him.

"Hey son!" Gary said and Miles waved.

"Hey dad."

"Mitchell, what city are you guys in?" Gary asked my brother.

"Flaroma Town. We are going to be boarding a boat tomorrow and should be in Pallet later in the day or on Friday." *A/N: Its Wednesday*

"Great! Do any of you guys want to send your Pokémon too?"

"I do, but I'm going to do it later." Angel smiled.

"I want to send back Mamoswine, Infernape, and Zorua." Mitchell said and took 3 poke balls off of his sagging pants.

"Dewgong, Elektrike, and Larvitar are going home." Miles had 4 small poke balls between his fingers.

"GARY!" a voice yelled in the background.

"Mane! Mane!" Bolt ran to the voice.

"Flare?" I saw Star walk after Bolt. "Flare! Flareon!"

"Hey Star! Hey Bolt!" I saw my dad walk around the corner.

"Daddy!" Angel and I yelled.

"Hey girls." My dad smiled at us. Star was on his shoulder, Raichu was on his head and Bolt walked next to him.

"What do you want, Ashy?" Gary smiled and my dad rolled my eyes.

"Finish your work. Guys night dumbass."

"That's a naughty word." Mitchell made a mocking tone. My dad shrugged and we all laughed.

"Alright guys, put the poke balls on the transfer pad and then I am going out for guy's night."

"I thought only chicks did that…?" Angel said as Mitchell took a poke ball off and then put another on.

Mitchell took his last poke ball off and Miles started to put his down. "Well guys do it to." Mitchell put a hand towards the screen. We all started to laugh while Miles picked up his last poke ball.

"Let's go walk around guys!"

"Alright. Bye dad." I waved and he smiled.

"Bye!" I hung up and we all walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"I want to go get a new contest outfit!" I smiled and Angel nodded. Miles shrugged his shoulders

"Let's go my friends!" Mitchell said and pointed ahead of him. We all started to walk and Mightyena and Growlithe pranced around behind us.


	3. Arriving

**Hello(: Well I have decided that I will put this story up… I have more ideas for this one than I do for Out of A Million People… Well Back to the point: I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

_Recall: Ashlynn sent all her Pokémon to Gary (Professor Oak) but Tracks (Mightyena) and RiRi (Growlithe) stayed with her. They are in Flaroma Town and are going to Pallet Town tomorrow… They are now shopping for contest outfits for Angel and Ashlynn._

**Arriving**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a Flareon costume that I planned on using for an appeal round when I use Flareon. I smiled and walked out.

"Flare!" I said in a baby voice and Mitchell started to laugh.

"Well I think that you'll win in an appeal round with that on." Miles high fived me as he laughed.

"You look so cutee!" Angel squealed and pinched my cheek. "Now go try on your next outfit!" She pushed me into the changing room and I looked at the white and red dress that was hanging on the wall. I ran my hand over the silk fabric and smiled. It was a strapless, something my dad would never approve of, but my mother would love. It wasn't too long. It went about half way down the thigh and only the top and bottom have a vibrant red. The white made my skin look very tan and my heart necklace hung right over my chest. I smiled as I twirled around in it.

"Hurry up munchkin." Mitchell said as he knocked on the door.

"Wait! Ashlynn I found the _perfect_ shoes to match. I was thinking these were your sizes but I'm not positive." I saw her stand on her tippy toes and reach her hand over the door. The shoes matched the red on my dress and had a small heel that made me look taller. White lace ran on top of the red and my toes stuck out of the top.

I walked out of the dressing room and heard a gasp from my sister, saw Miles open his mouth and Mitchell started to shake his head. "No. Go and Change. Now." Mitchell pointed to the door.

"Um no. She looks so pretty. Everyone is going to be jealous of you, Ashlynn. I'm even jealous." Angel smiled.

"Damn." Miles said.

"Thanks Angel and Miles. I think I'm going to get the Flareon costume and this." I replied and smiled

"Good!" Angel smiled. I ran into the changing room and grabbed my clothes, a light blue hoodie that barley went over my belly button, and navy blue tank top that I wore under my jacket. I pulled my shorts up under the dress and then unzipped it. I quickly threw my tank top on and then slid my arms through the jacket. After easily putting the Flareon Costume and the red dress on the hanger, I walked out with the shoes in my hand and the contest outfits hanging over my arm. "Let's pay then go get something to eat!" Angel smiled and looked to everyone for approval.

"I'll meet you guys out there." I smiled and walked up to the cashier. You could tell his was a teen, about 13 or 14, me and my brother and sister's ages. He was pretty cute. He had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin.

"I saw you trying these on. I agree the guy you high fived, you will win an appeal around in that costume." He smiled at me as he took off the security device.

"Thanks."

"Your dad is Ash Ketchum right? The Pokemon Master." He asked as he scanned the shoes.

I made a slight smile. "Yeah, he's the gym leader of the Pallet City gym too."

"That's in Kanto… right?" He looked up at me.

"Yeah."

"I want to travel there. It seems like a beautiful place."

I smiled and nodded. "It really is. I think that Sinnoh is so much prettier."

"Probably not as pretty as you." He winked and started to bag my items. I blushed and started to grab money out of the backpack on my shoulders. "On the house, but there is a little charge…"

"What?" I said suspiciously.

"I can see you in that outfit in a contest."

"I can do that."

He held his hand out. "I'm Bryce."

I put my hand in his. "I'm Ashlynn."

"I hope I can see you again…"

I giggled. "Maybe you will." I grabbed my bag waved at him and walked out.

"I saw you flirting little girl." Miles wrapped his arm around my neck. "Geez, can't pick a guy from Kanto?"

"Mmm no." I smiled at Miles and he let my head go.

"I'm tired from the shopping. Can we get food then just sleep at the Pokemon Center? I really don't want to set up camp." Mitchell started to whine.

"I like that idea." Angel said.

"Let's do that then!" Miles pointed ahead and we all followed.

* * *

><p>I flopped down on the bed. I was tired and was ready for relaxing. I couldn't wait to go home either. I reached my hand into my pocket. I grabbed the two pokemon balls that were in there and pointed them towards the floor.<p>

I heard a roar and looked to see RiRi standing there, Tracks was laying next to her.

"Yena?" he asked and stared at me. I patted on the bed and they both jumped up. I stared to pet Tracks and put my head on RiRi's stomach. I heard a cooing coming from Tracks and RiRi's heart beat. It was slow and steady. I could start to hear her stomach growl and I smiled. I threw my left hand over the bed. I started to pat around, looking my bag that I had that I thrown next to my bed.

"What are you doing?" I turned my head to see Angel standing in the bathroom doorway with a towel in her hand.

"Trying to grab my bag. Can you pick it up for me?" I pointed down to where I thought it was and she rolled her eyes. She started to walk towards me when she stopped.

"Who was that kid you were talking to?"

"His name was Bryce. He asked me about dad and we talked about Kanto."

"How much was everything?"

"It was on the house."

"So he thought you were cute?" I saw a smirk come across Angel's face.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess so. Will you grab my bag for me now?"

"Sure." She reached down and grabbed my navy blue bag. "Here."

"Thanks." I reached in and grabbed a small handful of Poke block.

RiRi quickly sat up and started to sniff my hand. Her eyes got bright when I opened my fist to reveal RiRi's favorite flavor of poke block. Her mouth opened and she attacked my hand. I giggled with her scratchy tongue pressed against my hand.

"RiRi!" I giggled. "That tickles!"

"Growl?" She stopped and smiled goofy like at me. She then leaned over and licked my face.

"I love you too, RiRi."

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

I started to slap around the side table that was next to my bed. "GET UP!" I heard Miles yell.

"I am up!" Angel yelled. "Ashlynn was still sleeping! I was about to wake her up _nicely_!"

"Well, I'm up now so it's okay." I grumbled. "Stupid alarm clock,"

I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. I splashed it a few times until I felt the warmth of the water on my hand. I smiled and quickly hopped in the shower. I let the water fell against my hair, matting it down against my back. I grabbed the shampoo and lathered my hair with it. "Ashlynn hurry up. We need to start walking towards the docks!" I heard Mitchell yell against the door. I rolled my eyes and slowly washed the saop out of my hair. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. It was cold and I could see and feel the goosebumbs pop up on my skin. I took my towel and dried my body then grabbed clothes out of my bag. It was a lavander jacket and a dark purple tank top. I had gray short-shorts that the pockets stuck out of. I grabbed my heart necklace out of my bag and threw it over my neck. I grabbed the hood of my jacket and threw it over my head. After spraying myself with my vanilla body spray I walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready." They all looked at me and stood up. "RiRi, Tracks, let's go." The two jumped off of the bad that I slept on last night and walked up to me. I walked after everyoen slowly falling behind. They were all talking when I saw RiRi stop and get into pounce position. Tracks followed her gaze and got low to the ground, after following where they were both looking, I saw a Shinx and a small rodent, bunny like pokemon. It was really cute. It had a large fluffy tail and a blue streak going down its body. It had small spike looking things on its tail and I smiled. That would be really cute in an appeal round and Shinx are really powerful.

"RiRi, Tracks are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I saw their butts wiggle. "I think I can trust you guys to do this on your own."

RiRi slowly crept up on the two electric types with Tracks slowly following behind. Once they were both close enough RiRi and Tracks punced. I saw the small rodent bunny pokemon under RiRi's paw and Tracks was on top of Shinx who squirmed.

"Pach! Pach! Pachirisu!" The bunny cried as RiRi used bite. I grabbed a poke ball out of my pocket.

"RiRi, move." She quickly moved and I threw the ball at the small pokemon. The beam had taken it away but the ball still rolled around with a red light blinking. RiRi growled and the red light stopped. She looked up proud at me and I smiled.

"Shinx!" The Shinx cried. Shinx bit at Track's feet and Tracks let go.

"RiRi! Helping hand!" RiRi ran to Tracks and stopped in front of Shinx who started to glow. "Careful RiRi it could be evolving!"

"Luxio!" The new pokemon growled. He tackled RiRi and Tracks ran to him and threw him off. "Lux! Lux!"

"Might! Yena! Mightyena!" the Luxio turned it's head to the side. "Yena. Mightyena." The Luxio looked at me and I smiled.

"Growl. Growl" RiRi walked over and licked the Luxio's cheek.

"Lux! Luxio!" The pokemon cried happily and ran over to me. "Lux." He bent his head down.

I pulled a poke ball out and tapped it lightly on the Luxio's head. The beam took the Pokemon away and the ball didn't evem blink.

"Yeah! I got me a Luxio now!" I yelled and punched the air. "What's the bunny like pokemon though... I'll figure that out on the boat. Come on Tracks, RiRi! We gotta catch up to Miles and Mitchell and Angel!" I started to run and saw my family and friend at the dock looking for me. "Gotta hurry up!" I started to run down a hill and tripped over my own feet. "Ahhhh!" I rolled down the hill and hit something hard. I looked up to see my brother looking at me. "Heh heh hi." I smiled

"Let's go! We almost missed the boat because of_ you_." Angel spat.

"Sorry... I will have to show you guys on the boat though why..." I got up and brushed the dust off. I put my hood on top of my head again and smiled at my wavy hair, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Show us what was so <em>important<em> that we almost missed the boat to go and see our _family_,"

I smiled largely and grabbed the two pokeballs in the my pocket. "Come on out guys!" I threw the poke balls in the air and the bunny like pokemon popped out looking frightened and Luxio struct a winning pose.

"Whoa that's a Luxio and a Pachirisu!" Miles looked down.

"Luxio evovolved while we were battling too." I said proudly.

"Parchirisu looks frightened." Angel said.

I got down and scooped up Parchirisu. "Hey there." I smiled. "There is no need to be scared. I promise I'll take great care of you. Do you want any poke block?" The bunny nodded so I smiled and pulled the navy blue bag off of my shoulders. I grabbed a small handful of poke block and gave it to the bunny.

"Hmm you look like a Spark or Sparky."

"Pachi!"

"Sparky it is." I tickled the Pachirisu's stomach and then put her down. I looked at Luxio. "What should you be called?" Luxio walked over to me. I pulled out my light blue PokeDex.

_"Luxio. He is a Level 19 and belongs to Ashlynn Ketchum."_ The PokeDex voice said.

"Let's see. Do you like Spark?"

"Lux." He shook his head.

"Do you like..." I stopped and thought.

"Mufasa." Miles said in a voice.

"Where do you get Mufasa?" Angel asked him.

"His mane reminds me of the daddy lion off of The Lion King!"

"Luxio..."

"I like it! We'll call you Thunder than!"

"Lux! Luxio!"

"Hey where is Mitchell?" Angel asked looking around.

"I don't know but I'm going to go take Thunder and Sparky to see if there is a Nurse Joy on this boat." I stood up.

* * *

><p><em>Angel's POV<em>

Miles and I walked around the boat looking for my twin brother. "Gah! Where is that loser at?"

"Mitch is not a loser." Miles said.

"Yeah he is. You don't have to travel and live with him."

"Well I talk to him a lot and me and him are friends. He is definatly not a loser... I know who is though." Miles started to shake his head.

"Who?"

"Kaylin Allen." He said and looked at me.

"I hate her so much,"

"She told me that I had a crush on you when we had all gone to visit her parents."

"Is that why you wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the trip?" I asked looking at him. He looked around teh boat, searching for my idiotic brother.

"No, I wouldn't talk to you because she was right, I had a crush on you..." He still looked around the boat. "I actually-" he stopped and pointed across the boat. "-Found Mitch."

"Oh.. Let's go get him..."

* * *

><p><em>Ashlynn's POV<em>

"Excuse me, is there a Nurse Joy on this boat?" I aske sweetly to a man who had a name tag on.

"There actually is." He smiled. "I was just walking there. I can take you there."

"Oh thank you!" I smiled. "My name is Ashlynn!"

"I'm Braxton."

"So... why are you going to Pallet?"

"I am surprising my son, he is going to be an apprentice to the gym leader in Pallet Town." Braxton announced proudly. "He's always wanted to go to the Kanto Region..."

"My dad is getting an apprentice?"

"What was that?" Braxton looked confused.

"Sorry, I just spoke without thinking. My father never meantioned anything about getting an apprentice..." I continued.

"Your not Angel Ketchum though..." Braxton looked confused.

"No, I'm the youngest... Ashlynn Ketchum. My mom is May Ketchum, my dad is Ash Ketchum, my grandfather is Norman Mapple, one of my grandmothers is Caroline Mapple, Delia Ketchum is my other grandmother, Max Maple is my uncle, Mitchell Ketchum is my older brother, Angel Ketchum is my older sister, Mitchell and Angel are twins..." I thought of the immediate family

"My! I didn't know that May and Ash had another daughter. I have to say you look a lot like your mother and father now that I really look at you."

"Heh thanks..." I blushed slightly.

"Oh, well look it, we're here. It was nice to meet you Ashlynn. Maybe we will meet again."

"Bye!" I waved and then walked into the man and walked into the room. "Hi Chansey!"

"Chansey!"

"Can you heal my pokemon?"

"Chansey Chansey!"

"Thank you!"

"ATTENTION PASSANGERS! WE HAVE ARRIVED IN PALLET TOWN. PLEASE PREPARE TO DOCK! WE THANK YOU FOR RIDING WITH US!"

"Looks like we made it here earlier than we were suppose to... Let's go Tracks!"


	4. Let's Do This

**Hey everyone! So I am soo stupid that I keep forgetting to put 'I don't own Pokémon!' so I will remember to do that! Well I hope you guys enjoy this episode.**

* * *

><p><strong>Why is that <strong>_**thing**_** here?**

As we walked I told Thunder and Sparky about my parents, my other Pokémon, my friends from before I started my journey and after I had started my journey, Gary and Misty's daughter, Dawn and Paul's kids. I also told them about how Kaylin hated Angel and I and how Mitchell would always pick on me because Travis, her brother, has a crush on me.

"Lux?" Thunder asked.

"No, my dad is the Pokémon master and my mom is top coordinator. I want to be better than both of them."

"Pachi!"

"Yeah you guys can help," I looked ahead to see a big building I pointed towards it. "Do you guys see that huge building? That's the Pallet Town Gym! I bet my dad is there!"

"Luxio! Lux!" I ran down the large hill that I stood on with my two electric types. Thunder was right behind me and Sparky held on tightly to the top of my hood, which still sat on my head. I slowly started to slow down and saw Luxio walking up to me.

"Well, we're here. Are you guys ready to maybe meet my dad?"

"Pacharirisu!"

"Luxio!"

I opened the door to see a strong thunderbolt hit the ground where an unconscious Zweilous lying on the ground. "Zweilous is unable to battle. The gym leader is the winner!"

"Luxio!" Thunder cried out in amazement.

"That was a great battle Mr. Ketchum!" I heard a voice say.

"Thanks Kaylin! Your Zweilous has gotten much stronger!" My father's voice echoed through the gym arena.

"Thank you very much! I've been working with him."

I stopped walking. Why the hell is she here? She shouldn't be here! Oh please tell me she's leaving. I put on a smile as I walked closer to where my father was. "Hi daddy!"

"Ashlynn? What are you doing here?" He lifted an eye brow and stared at me in confusion.

"I wanted to say hi and show off my new friends." Sparky jumped off my head and Thunder raised his head high in the air. I point to Sparky "That's Sparky, and this is Thunder."

"Whoa. They look really powerful, Ashlynn!" Kaylin exclaimed and smiled largely. "How did you do in the Sinnoh league?" I heard attitude in her voice but looked to see a devilish smirk smacked on to her face.

"I got all the badges and I placed _first_ in the Grand Festival." I gave her a sideways look to see that she had wiped the smirk off of her face. "How did _you_ do?"

Her bottom lip was pushed out. "Sixth is Grand Festival." Her voice lost attitude and all emotion.

"That is still really good, Kaylin!" My father exclaimed with an encouraging tone. I raised an eye brow at my father. He hadn't been as happy as he was the first time. He didn't ask about RiRi, or Tracks. He didn't congratulate on my win, at all. "I think we should start heading home!" With my thoughts being interrupted I looked to my dad who was talking to Kaylin and not me.

"That sounds good!" Kaylin smiled at my father. I watched as they both walked out of the gym oblivious to the fact that I still stood in the gym. I looked to the center of the court. I saw Raichu.

"Hey buddy!" I smiled and he ran over to me. "One second." I pulled three poke balls out of my pocket. "I'm going to let you two relax." Thunder and Sparky disappeared into the red light.

A mighty roar filled the gym and echoed. "Hey RiRi!"

"Raichu!"

"Growl!"

"Let's go home." I walked out the door with my dad's starter Pokémon on my shoulder and my starter Pokémon walking by my side. I walked carelessly through the forest area when I saw Angel, Mitchell and Miles just sitting. "Guys!"

Mitchell got up and ran towards me. He gave me a huge hug. "We thought we lost you! Mom would have _killed _us."

I smiled at my loving older brother. "I don't even want to go after what I just saw." Mitchell and I turned our attention to Angel who stood with her head on her arms. She looked further down that path. I guess Angel found my father and Kaylin.

"Why is that _thing_ even here? I want to go home and just see mom!" Angel stood up and I thought I saw a tear run down her face.

Mitchell nodded and Miles made a face. Anyone wanna race there?" he looked to all of us. I had to admit, it was a nice try at lightening the mood.

"I will." I shrugged.

"Growl!" RiRi chimed in.

"I'll join."

"Chu!" Raichu chirped

"Sure." Angel said last.

"Ready. Set. Go!" We all took off running the short distance. Raichu had jumped on RiRi's back and they were in the lead. Angel and I were neck and neck and I had no idea what Miles and Mitchell were up to behind us.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I ran into Angel who ended up taking second.

She pushed my face as a response to my bumping into her and we both laughed. Miles caught up a minute later walking with Mitchell. Mitchell's eyes were huge for some reason and Miles just chuckled. They finally caught up to us and I opened the door. "Mom, we're home!"

Mitchell and Miles raced into the kitchen and Angel walked into the bathroom that was on the 1st level of our three-story home. I could hear small cries. I slowly walked up the stairs with RiRi and Raichu following me. I walked past my sister's bed room door and past my brother's. I looked up to the stairs and saw the same curtains I had as a door before I left. I took a deep breath and flinched as I heard more cries. I slowly opened the door and saw my mom with tears rolling down her face, and Misty and Gary next to her. "Mom… Are you okay?" I went to move my foot to walk closer but I couldn't bring myself to move my body.

"Oh, Ashlynn! I'm so glad you're home!" My mother got up to hug me. I saw Misty smile as she did. "Is everyone with you?"

I smiled and nodded at her. "Mitchell and Miles went into the kitchen and Angel went to the bathroom but I think she is in the living room or her room now."

"Oh that's so funny, Ash!" I heard a woman's voice call out and I saw more tears well up in my mother's eyes. She shook them away and smiled at me.

"I'm going to finish my conversation with Misty and Gary. Do you think you could tell your brother and sister to go up to your room?" I nodded and smiled at my mom. I walked out of her room to see Angel, Miles and Mitchell all standing by the door.

"Let's go…" Miles ran up the stairs and Mitchell followed. I started to walk up the stairs when I saw Aunt Dawn and my dad walk up. Angel stopped with one foot one the stair and looked to them.

"Oh hey girls!" Dawn smiled at us and waved.

I looked to Angel who took a deep breath and clenched her hands into tight fists. "Hey Angel! Hey Ashlynn!" My dad said happily. Angel's eyes got wide and then turned back into a glare.

She blew a breath through her nose and then walked up the stairs. I looked at my dad and shook my head. I walked up the stairs and before I closed the door that was behind my curtains I heard my father's voice. "They're usually not _that _disrespectful. I wish that they would act more like Kaylin sometimes."

"Oh, its okay, Ash! They're just probably tired from their journey. I know you always were." Dawn's voice echoed throughout the house.

"Dawn! Why don't you shut the fuck up?" I couldn't tell who said that so I looked out the curtains. I saw red hair and a red face. Aunt Misty. Angel crawled over by me to see what was going on. Mitchell and Miles followed her lead and we all sat in front of my door way.

"Misty, there are children in this house. You don't need to use that kind of language." Dawn said. Miles eyes got wide. A loud _smack_ was heard and there was a hand print on Dawn's face.

"They aren't children. They are young adults and you know what they probably say that same things! In fact, Angel, you know, Ash and _May's_ oldest girl is probably cussing you out in her head. Ashlynn is probably wishing that she could let RiRi _fix_ your face, and Mitchell, he probably wants to punch you." Misty poked my dad in the chest and he got wide eyed.

"Why would _my_ son want to punch _me_? What have I done wrong?" My dad stepped in front of Dawn.

"You made his mother cry. That's the worst thing a _child_ can see. Not just your son, but your daughters too. Ash, have you realized that by saying that, you ruined May? I thought that you loved her. I thought she meant everything and more to you. I guess I was wrong. What happened to you? Have you even congratulated _your kids_ on their amazing job in the Sinnoh region? No, you haven't, because you don't care. You think its May's job to say that, huh?" Misty kept throwing lines at my dad. What did she mean by, 'you ruined May'? "Ash, you are such an asshole! Did you even take care of Star, or Bolt or Belleza or Grizzle? No, you haven't. They have stayed with Gary at the lab!"

He told me he would take care of them though…

* * *

><p><em>(Flash back)<em>

_"I was wondering if you could take my Mightyena, Flareon, Manectric, Teddiursa and Nidoria and make sure my dad takes care of them for me?"_

_"Can do kiddo! You know what to do." I grabbed my poke balls from my pocket and one by one put them on the scanner thing. RiRi sat next to me and watched. She made a whimper when I put Flareon on the scanner. I rubbed her head. Star was her best friend. "Well it looks like RiRi doesn't want Star to leave."_

_"Growl! Growl! Growlithe!" RiRi yelped at Gary._

_"Might! Yena! Mightyena!" Tracks howled as he jumped out of his poke ball just before I set it on the transporter._

_"Tracks!" I whined._

_"Might!" He howled back._

_"Looks like he really wants to stay." Gary put his input in to the small conversation/_

_"I think so too." I turned to see Miles and Mitchell walk in. RiRi walked up to Miles and got down in pounce position._

_"Do it." Miles said with a small amount of fear I his voice. RiRi looked confused and started to wiggle her butt. I giggled and she jumped on Miles and started to lick his cheek as he fell to the ground. "I guess you are pretty nice." He rubbed the top of her head and then got her off of him._

_"Hey son!" Gary said and Miles waved._

_"Hey dad."_

_"Mitchell, what city are you guys in?" Gary asked my brother._

_"Flaroma Town. We are going to be boarding a boat tomorrow and should be in Pallet later in the day or on Friday." _

_"Great! Do any of you guys want to send your Pokémon too?"_

_"I do, but I'm going to do it later." Angel smiled._

_"I want to send back Mamoswine, Infernape, and Zorua." Mitchell said and took 3 poke balls off of his sagging pants._

_"Dewgong, Elektrike, and Larvitar are going home." Miles had 4 small poke balls between his fingers._

_"GARY!" a voice yelled in the background._

_"Mane! Mane!" Bolt ran to the voice._

_"Flare?" I saw Star walk after Bolt. "Flare! Flareon!"_

_"Hey Star! Hey Bolt!" I saw my dad walk around the corner._

_"Daddy!" Angel and I yelled._

_"Hey girls." My dad smiled at us. Star was on his shoulder, Raichu was on his head and Bolt walked next to him._

_"What do you want, Ashy?" Gary smiled and my dad rolled my eyes._

_"Finish your work. Guys night dumbass."_

_"That's a naughty word." Mitchell made a mocking tone. My dad shrugged and we all laughed._

_"Alright guys, put the poke balls on the transfer pad and then I am going out for guy's night."_

_"I thought only chicks did that…?" Angel said as Mitchell took a poke ball off and then put another on._

_Mitchell took his last poke ball off and Miles started to put his down. "Well guys do it to." Mitchell put a hand towards the screen. We all started to laugh while Miles picked up his last poke ball._

_"Let's go walk around guys!"_

_"Alright. Bye dad." I waved and he smiled._

_"Bye!" I hung up and we all walked out of the Pokémon Center._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>My mom walked out of the room. She looked to Dawn, who glared at her, then too Misty who gave her a reassuring smile. She then looked to my dad, "Ash, I love you and I always will but I think it will be better if you didn't stay here for a while and-"<p>

"What?" Angel yelled, standing up on the stair. There were tears streaming down her face. "No. He has to stay here… If he leaves then what happens to the family? What is even going on?"

"Angel, calm down." Miles stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. He looked to the adults. Uncle Gary had come out and had his arms crossed and pressed against his chest. My mom had tears running down her face after what Angel had said.

Gary looked to all of us. "Your father cheated on your mom with Dawn. Plain and simple."

"Gary!" Misty snapped. Mitchell stood up in rage.

"They didn't need to know!" Ash snapped.

"Oh Gary," my mother said.

"You cheated on her?" Mitchell asked. My father opened his mouth to reply but Mitchell put up a hand. "You're an ass hole. Plain and simple." Mitchell looked at my dad and walked into my bed room.

"Angel, Ashlynn…" My dad started to say.

"Save it. If you really loved her like you always said, why would you cheat on her with Dawn? Mitchell is right. You are an ass hole." Angel looked at her dad and then to our mom. Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

"Why is everyone up here?" Kaylin walked up the stairs of my home. "Oh, did the two little girls finally find out what's been going on for _several_ months." When she said several I felt tears well up in my eyes. It felts as if he didn't care about the family at all.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Kaylin?" I snapped.

"Oh little girl has bite." Kaylin smirked.

"Let's settle this with a battle. Right here, right _now._" I snapped again.

"Good!"

My dad stood as a refer. "This will be a six on six match. Are both trainers ready?"

Kaylin nodded and smiled viciously at me. I took a deep breath. I nodded. In my hand I had a poke ball my mother had given me. She said she would love for me to have this Pokémon, seeing as I loved it as a baby, and a little girl. I had no idea who it was, but I trusted my mother knowing it would be strong.

"The battle may begin."

"Golem! Don't let me down!" Kaylin threw her poke ball and a brown rock with small stubby arms a lizard like head and short stubby legs landed on the ground.

I stared at the poke ball I held in my hand. "Let's show her what you're made of!" I threw the ball to see a large silver fox with nine tails land on the ground. I smiled, _my mom gave her Ninetales. She must really believe I can take great care of him_.

"Golem! Let's show her we won't back down! Use mud sport!"

"Ninetales, let's show 'em what your made of! Dodge by using quick attack!" Ninetales swooped through the rocks of mud and smashed into Golem who went flying past Kaylin. "Great job Ninetales!"

"Golem! Are you okay?"

"Golem…" the rock nodded and walked back to the battle field.

"Flame thrower!" I yelled and Ninetales jumped in the air then landed and blew a large breath of fire at the rock. "Yeah! Perfect hit!"

"Golem is unable to battle. Please bring out another Pokémon."

I ran and hugged Ninetales. "I'm going to let you rest. Come on!"

"Nine." He said and followed me off the field.

"Ashlynn. Here. He needs your help." Mitchell handed me a poke ball.

"Onix! Help me out."

I smiled at the poke ball Mitchell handed me. "Let's do this Lucario!" I threw the poke ball and smiled at the look on Kaylin's face.

"Let's do this Onix! We can win! Use stone edge!" Rocks came flying out at Lucario at a fast pace.

"Try and dodge." I was too late. The rocks had hit Lucario hard.

"Shit." I heard Mitchell murmur.

"Yes! Iron tail!" Onix came down On Lucario hard.

"Lucario use water pulse!" I cried out. He made an orb of water and shot it at Onix. "Nice job!"

"Dragon breath! Quickly!"

"Dodge Lucario!" It was too late. Lucario fell to the ground.

I ran up to him and Mitchell followed. "I'm sorry, Master."

"Don't call me master." Mitchell smiled. "I understand she isn't your trainer so it was harder."

"Lucario is unable to battle. Ashlynn has 1 win and Kaylin has 1 win. There are still 4 battles left to go."

I growled slightly when I saw the smirk that stayed on Kaylin's face. She smiled at her poke ball and Mitchell, Lucario and I walked off the field.

"Let's show them the great present my mom gave me!" She threw the poke ball and an Empoleom popped out.

"Thunder, let's do this!" I got ready to throw the poke ball in my hand but Raichu ran on to the field.

"Rai! Raichu!" My father's starter Pokémon ran on the field and smiled.

"Raichu, what are you doing? Get off the field." My father yelled

"Chu!" Raichu stayed on the field, growling for at my father.

"We can do this Raichu!"

"Can't you battle with your own Pokémon or are they all too weak?" Kaylin snapped.

"My Pokémon are relaxing at the lab! I'm not asking them to do this, they are willingly doing this. I bet your Pokémon would hope for this any day."

"Empoleom use water gun!" Kaylin yelled.

"Raichu! Dodge and then thunderbolt!"

"Dodge and then peck." He ran furiously at Raichu who didn't have time to move. He pecked Raichu in the ground.

"Raichu use thunderbolt again! Don't overcharge yourself!"

"Rai! Chu!" large yellow bolt was around Empoleon and Raichu.

"Empoleon!" he screeched.

"Volt tackle! Now, when he's weak!"

"Raichu!" he raced and hit Empoleon in the stomach, making him topple over.

"Empoleon get up! We need to win! Use whirlpool!" Kaylin yelled.

"Get in the center of the whirlpool!" Raichu gave me a wary look. "I know what I'm doing; you just have to trust me."

"What are you doing? That's going to hurt him!" My father yelled.

"The ref isn't supposed to speak to the trainers about their Pokémon during the match." I snapped. Raichu ran in to the whirlpool, and disappeared.

"We can do this! Freeze the whirlpool!" Kaylin yelled.

"Jump Raichu! Keep jumping!"

Empoleon had frozen the whirlpool and I couldn't see Raichu. I pressed my teeth together. "Raichu jump as high as you can. Show me you aren't frozen!" I see a small part of his ear poke out from the top and I smiled.

"Ha! You lost your Pokémon!"

"Use Thunder wave!" I shouted and the whirlpool burst, crystals flew everywhere. I didn't see Raichu. "Raichu! Use dig, make a lot of holes!"

"Empoleon, protect yourself from the crystals!"

All the ice crystals were lying on the ground. "Empoleon! We need to find Raichu! Use water gun in the holes!"

"Raichu! Use protect!" Water flew up from all of the holes. "Raichu, come up with the water!"

I saw Raichu get raised in the air with the water. "Quick attack!" Raichu hit Empoleon and there was a large cloud of dust.

"Raichu and Empoleon are unable to battle. There is no winner."

"Rai…" I looked down to the mouse like Pokémon, bent down and gave him a hug.

"You did amazing."

"Raichu!" He smiled at me and went to lie down next to my mother.

"Hey! You!" I turned around to see Gary hand me a few poke balls. I smiled and looked up to him.

"Thanks Gary! You didn't have to run all the way to the lab though…"

"I didn't." he smiled.

I put three of the four poke balls into my pocket. I ran my finger over the engraved name on the poke ball and smiled. "Let's do this RiRi!"

A louder growl came from RiRi; she appeared to have gotten bigger. "RiRi! You… evolved!"

"She wanted to. Remember, your brother and sister got you a fire stone when she was first given to you?" Gary smiled.

"Awesome!" I stared in amazement at my yellow Arcanine. "Let's do this!"

"Rhydon, let's surprise 'em!" A large, tan, rock beast appeared on the battle field.

"I didn't know you had a Pokémon that strong. Did you steal him from someone?" I smirked and my dad looked shocked.

"No, he's always been mine. Rhydon, let's show her we don't play games."

"Are both trainers ready?"

I nodded and RiRi got into a crouch position.

"Rhy! Don! RHYDON!" The ground Pokémon roared.

"Arc. Nine. ARCNINE!" RiRi snarled back.

"Well, this will be interesting." I heard Angel say. "Let's own this loser RiRi!"

"I'm ready." Kaylin smiled at my father.

I growled. "RiRi hyper beam!" Rhydon fell to the ground when he was hit. "Awesome! Use flame wheel!" RiRi turned into a flame wheel, which ran over Rhydon.

"Rhydon, you got to get up!" The Pokémon slowly rose up. "Thank you Rhydon!"

"RiRi, you're doing great, I think we can win this!" She stood behind the Rhydon with her body crouched down in a pounce position. Her eyes were focused on Rhydon who looked weak. "RiRi! Use double-team for as long as you can!"

"What is she doing?" I saw Travis, Kaylin's younger brother, walking up with Paul.

"Well, it looks like RiRi evolved. Look Travis, she's battling your sister." He pointed to Kaylin who was gritting her teeth.

"Rhydon we have to win this! Use hammer arm on all of the Arcanines!"

"_My_ Arcanine has a name! She is _not_ just any Arcanine!" I huffed. I glared and watched as Rhydon went and hit all of RiRi's duplicates with his rock arm. _RiRi! Use dig then go under Rhydon!_

Rhydon went through punching until there were two duplicates left. I saw an evil grin on Kaylin's face and felt fear take over my body. Did RiRi not hear me? Rhydon took his arm and swung through both of the duplicates which disappeared.

"What the fuck! Where is that fire dog?" Kaylin shouted.

_Nice job RiRi. Now quietly come and dig up under Rhydon. Once you have a hole under his feet use iron head. _I looked around the field with large eyes. _Don't come to me when I scream for you. Do exactly as I told you to do!_

"RiRi? Where are you? Please RiRi show yourself!"

"Don!" The rock type yelled out in pain. His body shot up to the air and fell down hard. I could see he was in a large amount of pain so I made a face.

"RiRi, go help up Rhydon and take him to Kaylin." She nodded her head and pranced towards the hurt Rhydon. She nuzzled her head and body under his and amazingly got the Pokémon on her back.

"The battle isn't over." Kaylin stated giving me a glare.

"He's hurt. I am not going to let RiRi hurt him anymore!"

"The battle isn't over." She stomped her foot and stared at me.

"RiRi use rest on Rhydon." She nodded at me and stomped her paw on the ground. She had always done this since she had learned this, I had never seen another Pokémon use Rest like that but RiRi knew how to do it that was.

"Rhydon is unable to battle. Arcanine is the winner." RiRi sat down with her back towards Kaylin and Rhydon slowly slipped off. She looked to me and smiled a large smile. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and she ran over to me.

"Nine!" she howled and licked my cheek as she got over here at lightning speed.

"Ashlynn has two wins. Kaylin has one win. There is one tie. There are two battles left. If Ashlynn wins the next battle, she is the winner." My dad announced. "Trainers, please get your Pokémon ready."

"Geodude, don't let me down." The rock came out and looked at me with evil eyes.

"Grizzlella, let's get you battling again." My small bear came out and held a paw behind its back and gave a small smile.

"It's so cute!" I heard Dawn squeal.

"Grizzlella, I know you can do this! Use slash!" My small bear that held a small moon on the top of its head made a growl noise and ran at the Geodude.

"Ha! Dodge and use rock throw."

I shrugged. "Grizzlella, twirl around to dodge them,"

"This isn't a contest battle." Kaylin snapped.

"So, doesn't mean I can't treat it as such,"

My orange bear made small twirls and had ducked and jumped around the rocks.

"Nice job, Grizzlella! Lick the rock thing now,"

"Geodude roll out," Kaylin had calmed down and I smiled.

"Well Grizzlella, Let's jump around. Get high up in the air."

The rock had rolled but now stared at me and Grizzlella with confusion.

"Hmm, use charm." My bear blew a kiss and the rock smiled.

"Geodude I'm done playing games. Self-destruct."

The Geodude hit Grizzlella and both smashed into the ground.

"Teddiursa is unable to battle. Geo dude is the winner. Ashlynn has won two battles and Kaylin has won two battles. There is one tie. One more battle. Trainers please pick your Pokémon."

"Gravler, let's play." Kaylin threw a poke ball with her body turned sideways.

She smirked at me. "Trying to make a team with three of the same Pokémon? I don't think that is very smart." I stopped and stared at Kaylin. "Tracks, we're here for business. Don't let me down."

"Might, Yena! Mightyena!" He growled and pawed at the ground.

"Roll over. Now!" Kaylin showed her teeth and anger flowed through her body.

"Tracks, use double team. Switch places with one of them. Once Gravler has hit one use secret power!"

Gravler went through three of Track's duplicates then looked at three that were left. When the rock looked towards the right, Tracks used take down, one of Mac's moves.

(A/N: Mac is a Pokémon of Ashlynn's that hasn't been introduced. If you look at my profile you can see that Mac is Ashlynn's Bulbasaur.)

Gravler went flying past my family, my enemy's family and the Pokémon that were out. "Gravler are you okay?"

"Gravler…" the rock walked back toward the field and I smiled.

"Tracks," I whispered. "Do that again." I smirked and Gravler went flying past Kaylin. "Too easy."

I stood waiting to see if Gravler would get up.

"Gravler is unable to battle. Mightyena is the winner. The winning trainer is Ashlynn Ketchum."

"Way to go, Tracks!" I ran over and hugged the dark dog like Pokémon.

"Might?" he tilted his head and gave me a look. I looked towards Kaylin and Gravler and nodded. I stood up and walked over towards her with Tracks by my side.

"Those were great battles." I smiled.

She got up and shook my hand. "I have a question."

I was hesitant at first. "…Y-Y-Y-Ye-Ye-Ye-Yea?"

"Did you go really hard at the end because of your father and my mother?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! I did just like leave you hanging. Well sorry it took so long but this is like a super long chapter. I will try and get the next chapter up soon! Please review! Sorry the battles probably sucked. I am terrible at writing them as you could probably surmise. - That was a big word! Well, enjoy! I don't own Pokémon! Have a great day! Or night… <strong>


	5. Let's Yell At Ashlynn

**Hello! Here's Serenity! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It will probably be shorter than the last one but who knows how much I can get in to it? Well here we go. I don't own pokemon! I only own my characters… Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Angel's POV<em>

I watched as my sisters eyes narrowed. She whispered something that I couldn't understand and I raised an eye brow.

"What is she doing?"

I looked to see my Uncle Paul watching with wide eyes. I was thinking the same thing as him. I watched as Tracks ran and hit Gravler sending him flying again. Ashlynn was battling dirty, she was using moves that she had learned from watching my father and Uncle Paul battle.

"Too easy." I saw a smirk on Ashlynn's face and I shook my head.

"Gravler is unable to battle. Mightyena is the winner. The winning trainer is Ashlynn Ketchum." My father had no emotion in his voice. I saw my mother shake her head and my brother and Miles just stood there as Ashlynn ran and hugged Tracks. She walked towards Kaylin which surprised me a little. I saw Kaylin say something to Ashlynn.

"Yes. I feel like you have something to do with it too! You don't understand the pain I felt! The pain I am still feeling!"

"It was my parents too! I'm pretty sure I do!" Kaylin snapped and we all started to walk over.

"Kaylin! Ashlynn! Calm down." My father yelled. RiRi ran and put her body up against Ashlynn's.

"Ninnneee." She whined. Ashlynn looked at her and then nodded.

"My parents were married. My parents _never_ had issues. Me and my brother and my sister _never_ had to call their friends or family to come up so that they would get along and _love_ eachother. You have _no idea_ how I feel. My father sai your name first. He cares more about you then he does his own children and you wanna know what?" Ashlynn stopped and I saw her point at Dawn. "I think it's her fault," she stopped and pointed at Kaylin. "And your fault." She put her hand down. "No matter what you say won't change that. You have always had it out for me and Angel and I think its because _you're _jealous of our family. Your parents would _always fight_ and they _never_ got married. You know, I don't think that they will _ever_ get married either."

"Ashlynn!" My mother yelled.

Ashlynn kept staring at Kaylin. I saw her fists clench. I took a glance at my dad. His face was blank but he stared at the two of them.

"You will _never_ understand what this feels like. Your family was _never and never will be_ a _complete_ family."

"My family may have never been one but yours will _never be one again_. All of you will have to live with the fact that your _daddy_ cheated on your _mommy_."

I saw Ashlynn raise a fist. "Fuck. You." She turned and ran away.

"Ashlynn!" My mother yelled.

"Come back!" My father finished.

"She's long gone..." Mitchell murmured.

We all looked at him and then I turned to Kaylin. "This is why no one likes you, you dirty _rat!_"

"Angel!" My father yelled.

"Oh shit..." Mitchell smirked.

"Mitchell!" My father gave him a look.

"We should all go look for Ashlynn..." he changed

"Ninee? Acrr? Acranineeee!" RiRi whimpered.

"Rai..." I saw Raichu jump up on her back and sit on her head. He gave her head as big of a hug as he could.

"Mightyenaaaa." Tracks howled.

"Tracks, RiRi, Raichu, you guys are coming with Me, Miles and Mitchell." I looked to the pokemon who nodded. "We'll look in town."

"I have to get to the gym." My dad said.

"Ashhhh!" Dawn whined and I glared at her. "You said we could hang out today..!"

"His daughter is missing and he's going to the gym. Dawn, do you not understand that somethings are more important than you?" My mother snapped.

"May you are a rude bi-" Dawn started and my brother, his friend and I were laughing at my mother's comment.

"Guys, what's going on?" I saw my Aunt Misty walk up with my Uncle Gary and Paul.

"When did you guys get here?" Miles asked.

"We left to go to the lab and then Paul came and got us... He told us something was up..." Gary said.

"Where's Ashlynn?" Travis spoke up and looked around.

_Of course he would notice. _

"No idea..." Mitchell said.

"She ran off..." Kaylin looked down as she spoke.

"Why?" Travis kept looking around.

Misty, Gary, My mom, Paul and Mitchell looked at Kaylin. Miles and I looked at my father. "Two reasons." I said and walked away with the pokemon and Mitch and Miles.

* * *

><p><em>Ashlynn's POV <em>

I walked out of the forest and saw a Leafeon walking around, looking slightly frightened. I put my hand in my pocket and felt three poke ball. "Ninetales, let's go see what's wrong with that Leafeon."

"Nine." He nodded his head and ran up to the frightened grass pokemon. I took out my light blue pokedex and pointed it at the Leafeon.

_Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant. This Leafeon is a level 37. It belongs To Bryce Baxter._

I walked up and crouched down. "Hi Leafeon!" I smiled and the pokemon smiled back at me. Do you want to me my Eeveelution?" He smiled and nodded.

"Star, come meet this Leafeon!" I threw a pokeball in the air and my Flareon popped out.

"Flare!"

"Leaf?"

"Flareon! Flare, flare!"

"Leafeonn! Leaf, leaf!" the grass pokemon smiled and I saw a hint of red on Star's cheeks. I smiled then giggled when I realized that my pokemon had a crush!

"Nine?" I looked and saw him looking at me and smiling.

"Yeahh..."

"Nine, Ninetales?"

"I've never met his trainer... Well, I don't think I have. The name did sound familiar..." I thought a little bit but shrugged. "Come on guys! Let's try and find Leafeon's trainer!" I clapped my hands together and Star and Leafeon walked infront of Ninetales and I chatting away.

"Nine?"

"Oh so you do want a nickname? I thought since you were previously own by my mother that you wouldn't want one... I'm sorry Ninetales. Is there any specific ones that you like?"

"Nine! Ninetales! Taless!" He ran a little ahead of me, picked something off of the ground with his mouth and then came bounding back to me.

"A clover? Do you want the nickname Clover?"

"Ninetales!" He nodded and smiled at me.

"Alright then Clover!" I rubbed my hand on his head and looked ahead to see Star and Leafeon with Braxton, the guy I had met on the ship.

"Leaf! There you are! Bryce and I have been looking for you... Did you make a friend?" He looked towards Star and I smiled.

"Leaf! Leafeon!"

"Flare! Flareon!"

"Well, Flareon are you missing your trainer or are you wild?" Braxton smiled.

"Flare! Flareon!" she turned around and smiled towards me.

"Hey Braxton!" I smiled and walked up.

"So your Flareon's trainer?"

"Yup, I call her Star though... This is Clover..."

"Whoa... It's a shiny Ninetales..." Braxton stared at Clove with awe in his eyes.

"He was my mom's but she just gave him to me. I guess when I was younger, he was my best friend..." I smiled and gave Ninetales a small hug and he cooed.

"He looks like he is very powerful... I would love to see him in a contest or a battle..."

"Dad! You found Leafeon..." I looked to see Bryce walking towards us. "And... Ashley?"

"Ashlynn." I corrected with a smile.

"Ahh sorry about that... So what are you doing here?"

"I live here.. Well not here but in Pallet Town."

"Bryce, I'm going to the gym. Meet there when your done chatting with your _friend_." Braxton smiled and waved.

"Ninetaless!" My pokemon smiled at Braxton.

"Alrighty, _dad_." Bryce said and then smiled with a chuckle. I felt a pinge of pain and I looked down. "What's wrong?" He put a hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Just family stuff." I faked a smiled and he smiled back.

"Wanna walk with me to the gym?" Bryce put a hand out and I grabbed it. "I have no idea so I need a tour guide."

I smiled and looked at Bryce. He looked different then he did at the shop. His eyes were a hazelnut brown and his hair was darker. His skin looked lighter and his smile was brighter. I blushed as I scanned over his body. His arms were muscular, along with his chest. His blue and gray hat sat high up in the air on his head, and his grey shirt covered over his blue basketball shorts that were easily visible because, like my brother he was 'sagging' with dark skinny jeans.

"I see you checkin' me out." I started to laugh and looked at him.

His smirk seemed cocky.

"Hey, I have to say, you are _kinda_ cute," I put my nose in the air and glanced at him.

He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Kinda? Psh! You lie."

"I've seen cuter."

He raised his eye brow. "I can't believe I tried flirting with you."

"Hey, you never know if I'm lying." I smirked at him and he made a face.

"You are confusing."

"Nooo. I am a puzzle."

He made a stiff chuckle then looked at me with a smile. "Well, I guess I'll have to out you together."

"Maybe you will." I smiled and noticed that my hand was still in his. I blushed then reminded myself of what happened with Angel. I didn't want that to happen to me. I couldn't get to attached to this kid.

* * *

><p><em>Ash's POV<em>

I felt like a jerk. Raichu hates me. My wife hates me. My kids hate me. I walked into the gym and looked at the field. I put ym hands into my jeans and walked into the office, on the left side of the gym. I looked around the turquise room and shook my head. I walked over to my desk and looked to the pictures that hung out of it.

The first picture. May and I on our wedding day. I smiled and looked at how beautiful she was. I remembererd the day like it was yesterday.

_Flash back_

_I stared at her in awe. She looked amazing. The pink and yellow roses she held in her hands covered over her small pregnant stomach. Norman walking her down the aisle, standing on her left side. I felt a large grin appear on my face. _

_Her sapphire blue eyes smiled at me and I felt my body start to shake._

_"Take care of my baby girl, and my grandchild."_

_"I will sir." I bowed towards Norman who bowed back. He walked and sat next to Caroline who had tears in her eyes._

_"I love you, May."_

_"I love you too, Ash." We made it in front of the priest and she smiled at me then looked down. "Oh yeah, its a boy."_

_I felt my eyes buldge and then a flash. I heard a few giggles and I saw everything go black_

_End of Flash Back_

I smiled at the memory. May still scolded me for passing out, on our wedding day. I felt water well up in my eyes but I shook them away. I put my head down and frowned. It was my fault that everything was ruined. I lifted my head and looked at the next picture. A baby picture of Mitchell and Angel. They both had dark hair but Angel's eyes popped out more. I smiled as I lookd at a pitcure of May holding Ashlynn who was only a baby, Mitchell sat on my shoulders and Angel was in my arms. I smiled and lookde at the next picture, Ashlynn and Angel sticking their tongues out. Angel was probably 10 and Ashlynn 9. Ashlynn dark bule eyes stood out with the black eyeliner that May had helped Angel put on her. The next picture was Mitchell and Miles. The were both flexing and winking. I chuckled then looked to the next picture. It was Mitchell standing up with Riolu but his side. Angel was sitting 'criss-cross' with Houndour by her side, and Ashlynn was lying down with May's Ninetales next to her. The next picture was when Mitchell and Angel came back to start Ashlynn's journey with her and to give her the birthday present.

"Hello?" a voice echoed through the gym. I took one last look at the pictures then walked out.

"You must be Braxton." I held my hand out. "I'm Ash Ketchum. The gym leader."

"Its so great to meet you. Thank you so much for letting my son and I come here." The man said and I smiled.

"Where is your son?"

"He had met a friend he had seen in Sinnoh. They should be here soon." He smiled.

"That's great... I'm sorry my family isn't here to meet you. We had issues and my one of my daughters is being looked for at the moment."

"Its fine. Maybe by the time she is found, my son will be arriving." Braxton smiled and I nodded.

"Well, why don't we take a tour?"

"Thank you." I started to walk towards my office and he followed.

* * *

><p><em>May's POV<em>

"Ashlynn... Please come home." I whispered.

"She'll be back, May," Misty rubbed my back and Gary walked in the house with his Arcanine walking by his side.

"No idea where she could be." He shook his head and sat down on the chair across from us.

I felt tears rush down my face.

"Acranine." The fire pokemon said while looking through the open door.

"Isn't that Star?" Misty asked. "Does Ashlynn have a Leafeon?"

"No, not that I know of." I walked towards the door; It did look like Star. She was playing with a Leafon that didn't look familiar at all.

"Ashlynn..!" A faint yell echoed.

"Ashlynn!" Gary yelled out the door.

"Ashlynn..!" another faint yelled echoed.

"Ashlynn!" Gary mimicked.

"Bryce!" a deep voice yelled.

"Ashlynn!" Ash's voice called out.

"Flare!" Star ran towards way the voices came.

"Leaf!" The Leafeon ran after her.

I saw a tall brown haired boy start to walk by. Ashlynn stood on his side.

"I found Ashlynn..." Gary smiled at me.

"Gary!" Misty laughed. "We all found Ashlynn."

I smiled. I saw Angel, Mitchell, Miles, RiRi and Raichu running towards Ashlynn.

"Arcanineee!" RiRi cried as she jumped on to Ashlynn.

"Rai!" Raichu yelled. He ran after RiRi and looked to Bryce with a questionable look.

This couldn't end well...

* * *

><p><em>Ashlynn's POV<em>

"Hi RiRi." I rubbed my hand on her head. She still hadn't gotten off of me and kept licking my face. "I'm sorry. I love you too. Can I get up now.?"

"Nine..." She reluctantly got up.

"Rai... CHUUU!" I saw a bolt of electricty hit Bryce.

"Raichu! Stop you're going to hurt him!"

"Rai?" the thunder bolt stopped and Bryce, burnt, fell to the ground in pain.

"Ashlynn!" I heard my father's stern voice behind me. I turned to see my father, Braxton, Star and Leafeon walking towards RiRi, Raichu, Bryce and I.

"Ugh Ashlynn!"I heard Angel complain. She was walking towards me with Mitchell and Miles.

"Looks like we're in trouble.." I looked over to see Bryce just staring at the clouds.

"I think that _I'm_ in trouble, you _should_ be safe." I smiled at him.

"We can just stare at the clouds and be happy..."

"Raichu." The pokemon spat at Bryce.

"Awee come on buddy. You don't have to _hate_ me. Maybe we can get to know eachother and you'll _love_ me." Bryce sat up.

Raichu just glared at him. "Raichu. Rai. Rai. Raichu." _I will never _love_ you. I can't wait until Ash gets over here and pumbles the shit out of you._

"Well, your dad's pokemon has a mouth on it."

"Yeah, I know.." Bryce and I started to laugh and Raichu just glared at the two of us.

"Rai. Raichu. Rai. Raichu. Rai. Raichu." _Ashlynn, why are you so calm? Ash is going to kill you. all of us have been worried sick._

"Raichu, my father was _not_ worried sick. He only cares about-" Bryce was hitting my arm, "Hey, as I was saying," I spat a look at Bryce who's eyes were wide. "My father only cares about Dawn, Kaylin and maybe Travis. My mother, Angel, Mitchell and me mean nothing to him."

"Usually when someone hits you it means to stop talking..." Bryce said and shook his head.

"Well, why would I stop talking? Its not like-" I stopped when I saw my mother, Gary, Misty, Braxton, my father, Angel, Mitchell and Miles standing behind me. "And maybe he did..."

Bryce shook his head but offered me a reassuring smile.

"Ashlynn," I heard my father say but Gary shook his head.

"She's safe now, and that's all that matters." Misty smiled.

"... I was safe the whole time." I murmured.

"How? You ran off and none of us could find you!" Angel snapped.

"Clover! Help me out!" I threw a pokeball in the air and my new, shiny Ninetales appeared. "Wasn't I safe, the _whole_ time? I had you and Star! I was even walking with Bryce after we found Leafeon, huh?"

"Nine." he nodded his head.

"So you ran off to be with a boy?" My father growled.

"No. I ran off to get away from _you._" I snarled back standing back.

"Ashlynn!" My mother snapped.

"Oh shit, this is gonna get good!" Mitchell rubbed his hands together and laughed.

"I'm sorry, sir. I found her when she found my Leafeon. We met in Sinnoh and she was just showing me the way to the gym..." Bryce stood up and looked to my father.

"Bryce! I was wondering where you were..." Braxton said coming out from behind my dad.

"So... This is your son." My father raised his eye brows.

"Yeah.. We had seen Ashlynn and her and Bryce walked here..." Braxton stuttered.

"So, your fine?" My mother asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes.. I was fine when I ran away too. I was just upset..." I shrugged. Bryce looked down at me and I smiled at him.

"Look whos back..." I heard a voice from behind everyone.

"Why don't you _leave_? You _and _your mom." Angel growled.

"Angel! Be nice." My father snapped at her.

"Yeah Angel. _Be nice."_ The voice said.

"Oh, who are you?" Kaylin stepped through the crowd and pointed at Bryce.

"Me? Oh I'm-" Bryce started

"A _friend_ of Ashlynn's." Mitchell smiled.

"Oh." Kaylin said. "I'm leaving."

"Good. Bye." I smiled and waved.

"Who was that..?" Bryce asked.

"A whore." Angel replied then crossed her arms

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this guyss! I will try and get the new one up soon!<strong>

**3 Serenity**


	6. Can't We All Just Love Eachother?

**Hello! Here's Serenity! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It will probably be shorter than the last one but who knows how much I can get in to it? Well here we go. I don't own pokemon! I only own my characters… Well, enjoy!**

**Can't We All Just Love Each Other?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ashlynn's POV<em>

"Oh.. Well that's... Great?" Bryce said questionably.

"Yeah. You don't want to know her." Angel said and then looked at Bryce up and down. "Who are you anyways?"

"Bryce is the one I met in Sinnoh. Remember? In the store.."

"Oh.. Him." Angel smiled slyly.

"What..?" Bryce looked around.

"Nevermind.. Shouldn't you get to the gym.. with your dad and my dad?" I smiled and he nodded.

"I'll see you guys later?" He smiled and waved as he and Leafeon ran after Braxton and my father.

"You like him." Mitchell smiled slyly.

"No! We're just friends." I snapped

"Isn't that what Angel said about _him_?" Mitchell smirked.

"Whatever." I growled.

* * *

><p><em>May's POV<em>

We walked to the gym. I didn't say a word, just listened to Ash and Braxton talk.

"It is great knowing that I'm Pokemon Master, but I get battled a lot when I walk around, and I know my kids are always being annoyed by fans of mine and my wifes." He smiled at me and I flipped my hair and kept looking forward.

"Wait, fans of your wife's?"Braxton looked confused.

"I'm Top Coordinator." I smiled.

"Well, thats a great thing... Are Angel, Mitchell and Ashlynn trying to follow in your footsteps?"

I shrugged.

"I hope so." Ash smiled.

_Of course you do, so that Mitchell can end up like you, get a girl to fall in love with him then once him and the girl are married with kids cheat on her with one of her _best _friends and ruin their marriage and relationship with his kids._

"May..?" Braxton asked.

"Yes..?" I smiled

"You look upset. Are you alright?" Braxton looked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." I smiled and walked into the gym.

Braxton and Ash followed and I stopped in my tracks when I saw Dawn standing in the gym.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I growled.

"I'm here to see _my_ Ashy." She snapped back at me. "Oh Ashy!" She ran and hugged Ash who stood there with wide eyes and his arms hanging out.

"Um Dawn, can you, um, please get, uh, off of me?" Ash stuttered. I glared. She took her arms off of his neck and smirked at me then gave a confused look towards

"Who are you?" Dawn pointed at Braxton. She chomped down on a piece of gum making me fume with even more anger.

"I'm Braxton. My son is coming to be an apprentice this summer." Braxton held a hand out and Dawn shook his hand.

"Oh..." she sounded as if she was told the world was ending. "Ashy, why didn't you tell me you were getting an apprentice?"

"Because you didn't need to know..?" his left eye brow raised and I smirked.

"Well, um..." Dawn was taken back.

"Umm.. Hello?" Bryce walked in the door and smiled at all of us.

"Hello Bryce, how are you?" Ash smiled at the young boy.

Bryce bowed. "I'm good and you sir?"

* * *

><p><em>Angel's POV<em>

"So.. What should we do?" I looked around.

"We could talk about our next journey..." Ashlynn piped up.

"We're suppose to be here for a week," Miles raised an eye brow at her.

"I don't want to be here for another minute." Mitchell slumped down. "I can't believe our family is pretty much desroyed. Mom is never going to forgive dad."

Ashlynn nodded glumly. "We can always hope."

I laughed. "Dawn was one of her _best_ friends. Hoping isn't going to help us, Ashlynn."

"Damn. Ya'll are puttin me in a depressed mood." Miles looked around and then snapped his fingers. All of us began to laugh at him.

"So where could our next journey be?" Ashlynn changed the subject. Her back on the ground staring at the clouds.

"Well there is the Orre Region and Unova Region and Orange Islands..." Mitchell threw out.

"I wanna go to Unova." Miles said. "That's where I planned on going next."

"Ah dude! I'm coming with you!" Mitchell high fived Miles. I shook my head.

"But Mitchellllll," I whined. "Were a groupp!"

"Then come with us!" Mitchell smiled. "That's be fun! You, Me, Miles, and Ashlynn!"

"Maybe Ashlynn could invite Bryce.." Miles made kissy faces and Ashlynn stuck her middle finger in his face. "Well, maybe not then!"

"Shuddup!" Ashlynn snapped. She stuck a hand in her pocket. "Star, Clover, RiRi come hang out with us."

The three fire types landed in the middle of our circle. Mitchell stuck his hand in his jean pockets. "Jolteon, Absol, Weavile follow their lead."

I smiled and reached inside my bag. "Umbreon, Houndoom, Vaporeon join the party."

Miles shrugged. "Phanpy, Umbreon, Dragonite don't be lonely."

"Clover, RiRi, Star how would going to Unova sound to you?" Ashlynn asked her three pokemon.

"Nine! Ninetales!" Clover cheered.

"Nine? Arca? Arcanine?" RiRi tilted her head.

"Yeah we are suppose to stay here for another week but I'm pretty sure none of us want to..." Ashlynn looked to all of us. Mitchell and I nodded our heads and Miles shrugged.

"Flare? Flare! Flareon..." Star shook her head and looked down.

"Does someone have a crush on Leafeon?" Ashlynn sat up and smiled at her pokemon who just blushed.

"Alright. You can stay here with mom if you want then." Ashlynn rubbed her head. "We should go to the lab. I want to see all of my pokemon."

"Let's go!" I stood up and smiled. The boys followed our lead and we all walked towards the lab.

* * *

><p><em>Ashlynn's POV<em>

My eyes got wide. No! No! No! They couldn't be battling! This was bad. This was bad.

"BLAZE!" I yelled furiously. "STOP IT_ NOW_!"

"FLOATZEL! LEAVE BLAZE ALONE!" Miles snapped.

Neither pokemon quit.

"CHARMANDER!" Blaze yelled as he started to glow.

"Oh shit. Floatzel is done with..." Miles eyes got wide.

"Blaze! Stop it!"

A smirk grew across my fire types face.

"CHARMELEON!" He cried out. He roared and Floatzel stood paralyzed in fear. "CHAR!" He yelled then opened his mouth. I ran to the scared Floatzel and stood in front of him.

"BLAZE! STOP IT!" I yelled.

"Float.." The water pokemon cried out.

"CHAR! CHAMELEON! CHAR!" he snarled at me.

"Floartzel use water gun on Blaze. Now." I snapped moving out of the way.

Water pured out from the mouth of the otter like pokemon. It hit my fire type who fell to the ground unconcious. "Thank you Floatzel." I walked towards my pokemon who glared at me. "Let's go see if Gary is here to make sure your alright."

"Char..." He growled.

"You were going to injure him more than you are injured right now!" **(****A/N: Does that make sense? I felel like it doesn't...)**

"Charmeleon..." he nodded with disappointment.

"Come on."

* * *

><p><em>Byrce's POV<em>

There was a blue haired woman standing in between Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum. Ashlynn's mother looked as if she was fuming with anger and her father looked embarassed.

I looked from the three adults, confused.

"Well, I should be going. I have a _family_ I could be spending time with." Mrs. Ketchum smiled at my father and I. The glare she gave the blue haired woman made a chill run down my spine and she eyed Mr. Ketchum when she said the word _family._ I felt a pinge on jealousy when she said it. The only _family_ I had was my father and my pokemon. My mother had left me with my father when I was four. Not caring that I was just a little boy or the fact that my father loved her.

Every once in a while I thought about how she ruined our family; how she was selfish by cheating on my father; how she only cared about herself; what she was doing now; who she was with now.

"May, don't be like that.." Mr. Ketchum said. He held his hand out to grab May's wrist but she yanked it away from him.

"I can be however I want, _Ash_. At least I didn't _destroy_ our family." She growled.

"May! _Our_ family isn't destroyed!"

"Why don't you go ask your _children_ that question! Well you at it, ask them how they would feel about a divorce!" and with that she stomped out the door.

"What..." Mr. Ketchum stood staring at the door. Tears filling his eyes.

"Ashy..." the blue haired girl tried to grab his hand.

"Dawn, why don't you _go_?" he snapped.

The blue haired girl gasped and then huffed in anger. "Fine! Looks like you lost everything except your gym!"

My eyes were wide. "Leafeon.." My pokemon came out from behind my legs.

* * *

><p><em>May's POV<em>

I walked out of the gym. Tears filled my eyes, as I walked towards my home.

Why would I say something about divorce? I didn't want a divorce. Well, I did but I still loved him.

I walked towards my home.

"Raiiii." I heard a whimper behind me. "Raichuuuu?" He ran up to me and hugged my leg.

"I'm sorry Raichu." I bent down and looked at him.

He had tears in his eyes. "Rai? Raichuu? Rai!"

"I don't want to either. I just said that." I looked down.

"Raichu?" His eyes brightened up a little more.

"Yeah, but I still- I don't know.."

"Raichu." he cuddled into me.

"We should get home... The kids will want food when they get home." I stood up. _So will Ash._

"Raichu!"

"Your hungry too?" I smiled and stood up.

"Rai!" He nodded.

"Well lets get home then."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is like super short... I kinda got writers block. I am trying to think of ideas but I cant really... If you guys have any ideas pleasee share them!<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading! Oh and I'm sorry that I put Out of A Million People and I knew on hiatus... I am going to try and start at them again but I dont know yet.. Thank you guys!**


	7. Surprises, Surprises

**Hey guyss! I have been so busy with school and family and the holidays that I am just now getting chapter seven up.. :/**

**Here's the chapter! I don't own a thing.**

**Surprises, Surprises…**

* * *

><p><em>May's POV<em>

I sat over the stove looking at the water steam. Small bubbles had began to form in the pot. I looked at them all, one at a time. I looked at the largest bubble and saw an image of when Ash and I first met, when I was 10 and he was 11. I had just gotten Torchic and Pikachu had just destroyed my bike. The four of us stood in front of the pokemon lab.

I looked to the next bubble. Me and Ash's first date. It was when I had gone to visit him while he was traveling in Sinnoh with that blue haired devil and our dear friend, Brock, who had been our 'big brother' throughout our journeys together. He had taken me to a fancy ramen resturant and then to a movie theater that had been crowded and hot.

In the third bubble, our wedding. My dress was strapless, the bottom was a silk with lace running over it. The silk top that had covered my chest had lace over it and stopped over a black ribbon. (**Sorry if that doesn't make sense…**) Gary was the best man and Misty the head bridesmaid, Brock followed with Cynthia, Paul and Dawn, and then last was Max and his fiance, Auburn. Ash had looked amazing in his tuxedo.

Another bubble that pooped up showed when we had Angel and Mitchell. Ash wasn't in the room at the time but my mother, Misty and Eevee. I remember wanting to kill Ash because it was his fault I had been pregnant with his children for ten months… I remember the day getting slightly ruined because Dawn showed up and I remember waking up and having Ash right by my side, in the small, crampted, hospital bed.

In the last bubble, I saw Ash looking me in the eyes and telling me that he had been cheating on me for a month with one of my best friends. Tears filled his Auburn eyes as he told me and he fell on his knees, begging for me to forgive me. I had cried myself to sleep that night. I thought Ash would always be faithful.

"Ash…" I whimpered. "I thought you really loved me…" tears fell from my eyes and on to Raichu who sat next to me, trying to comfort me.

"May! I do." I spun around to see Ash standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be with your mistress on a date somewhere?" I snarled. "Maybe having sex in the park?"

"May…" He took a step toward me.

"What?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you believe me?" His eyes begged with forgiveness

"Maybe until you can actually make it seem like you do!" I growled. I heard water boiling faster.

"I have tried!" He took another step towards me.

I didn't move but I glared at him. "Caring about your mistress' daughter more than your own children doesn't show any way that you are _sorry_ for what you did. Not telling your children is not being _sorry_." I spat.

"I was going to tell them! I had even told Gary! Ask him!" Ash was two feet away from me and had tears falling down his face. I stared at him not knowing what to say.

I opened my mouth to say something when I felt something hot burn my hand and I whimpered instead of snapping at Ash again. "May!" He pulled me away form the stove and put my hand under the sink. He turned the water on as cold as it could go and put my hand under it. "Keep your hand there." he said sternly and I just glared. He walked towards our fridge freezer and pulled the freezer out. He grabbed a towel and put a few handfuls of ice in it.

He turned the water off and put the towel on my hand. "Is that cold?"

I shook my head. I felt like I was 7 again and I had touched something that was too hot for my body to handle. It was like my dad was taking care of me again, making sure I was perfectly fine.

"Does it still hurt?" Ash looked me in my eyes. His tears dry. His auburn eyes full of care and concern.

"It's numb..."

"Can I look at it?"

I pushed my hand towards him. He slowly took the towel full of ice off and put it over on the granite counter top. He smiled at my hand and I looked down wondering what he was happy about. _Of course, it just had to be my left hand._ **(That is the ring hand**... **Right?) **

"You... said you want a divorce?" he smirked at me.

"I like the ring." I stuttered. Looking around, not making eye contact with him.

"Then why didn't you put it on another finger?" Ash still smirked at me.

"It.. uh.. It won't.. um.. It won't.. IT WON'T FIT! Ha that's a good one." I smacked my head with my right hand. "I didn't say that out loud..."

"So, _Mrs. _Ketchum, what would you like to say about that?" he still smirked.

"Well Mr. Ketchum, isn't it obvious?" I smirked back.

"Well the only obvious part about it, is that you would like to stay together and not get a divorce?" He moved his face closer to mine and smiled.

"Well who really knows?" I said.

"I think I can find out.."

"How?"

Then he pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back.

* * *

><p><em>Ashlynn's POV<em>

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Mitchell said to Angel and I.

"Yeah.. Me too. It was nice seeing you guys." Angel waved and smiled at Gary and Misty.

"We'll probably be back later tonight." I smiled and walked out of the hotel door with my brother and sister.

Our walk back was silent and cold. The sun was now just starting to set. The trees that stood at the top of the hill, right by our house shined a pinkish color. They no longer had that dark green color that little kids think of when they think of grass. The white fluffy clouds that always remind me of cotton candy were replaced by the shinning stars. A cool breeze has blown past as we walked towards the door to our home.

"Hello?" Angel said.

There was no talking but a low mumble could be heard. We walked towards the hallway where the dining room and kitchen were. In the big breakfast bar area you could see my parents close to eachother.

My mother had an ice pack on her hand.

"Can I look at it?" my father smiled at her.

She pushed her hands towards him. He slowly took the towel full of ice off and put it over on the granite counter top that Angel, Mitchell and I were hiding beneath. He smiled at her hand and she slowly looked down, probably wondering what he was happy about.

"You... said you want a divorce?" he smirked at my mother.

"I like the ring." She had stuttered out. My mother looked around, and avoided making eye contact with my mother.

"Then why didn't you put it on another finger?" Ash still smirked at her.

"It.. uh.. It won't.. um.. It won't.. IT WON'T FIT! Ha that's a good one." My mom smacked her head with her right hand. "I didn't say that out loud..."

"So, _Mrs. _Ketchum, what would you like to say about that?" he still smirked.

"Well Mr. Ketchum, isn't it obvious?" She smirked back at him.

"Well the only obvious part about it, is that you would like to stay together and not get a divorce?" He moved his face closer to hers and smiled.

"Well who really knows?" She shrugged her shoulders

"I think I can find out.."

"How?"

He leaned in and kissed her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mitchell stood up and yelled.

"Wow! Come on! Way to ruin the fucking moment dumbass!" Angel stood up and yelled at him.

"Well first we hear something about divorce and now they're making out!" Mitchell shoved his hand towards our parents who seemed unphased.

"Do you think now would be a bad time to tell them we're all going to the Unova region?" I stood up.

"You guys are what?" My father still had his hand on my mothers face.

Mitchell and Angel pointed to me. "It was her idea."

"No it wasn't!" I growled at my older siblings.

"You guys are going to start traveling again?" My mom's bottom lip started to quiver.

"Well, we had planned on it..." I sweatdropped.

"Oh.. When were you going to tell us?" My father looked at us.

"When were you guys going to tell us you were going to get a divorce?" Mitchell crossed his arms.

"We're not getting one so what are you talking about?" My dad raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>We all sat around the couch eating a pizza. My mom and dad next to eachother on the couch. Mitchell on the arm rest and me and Angel laying against my mother and father's legs.<p>

"Honey we're home!" Miles yelled as he walked throught the front door.

"Hello love." Mitchell smiled at him seductively.

"That's nasty." Angel sat her pizza down on her plate.

"What? You've never seen a bromance?" Miles growled playfully at her.

"Um. No," She looked at him wide eyed.

"Well, now you have." Miles smiled then hugged Mitchell tightly.

My father shook his head.

"Nice job Mitchell. Finally got someone to hug you." Angel smiled evily at him.

* * *

><p>"Nine!" Clover growled.<p>

"Sceptile!" my father's grass pokemon growle back.

"Come on Clover! Stay strong! We gotta do this." I smiled at my large fox pokemon.

"Sceptile, you know what to do!" my father smiled.

"Ninetales! Flame charge! Now!" I yelled.

Scecptile jumped in the air and Ninetales ran right under him.

"Now Sceptile!" The grass pokemon took the twig out of his mouth and threw it down, making it land on one of Clover's tail.

"Yei!" Clover yelped loudly.

"Clover? Are you okay?" I started sweat dropping. My pokemon yanked his tail out from under the twig.

"Great job Sceptile!" my dad cheered.

"Clover! Dig." Clover dove down into the ground. "Make several holes."

"Doing this in several battles won't work Ashlynn." My father wagged a finger at me.

"Clover, stay underground and heal." I smirked. "I've never done this in a battle before, dad."

Sceptile put his head in one of the holes looking around for Clover.

"Now!" I yelled and grinned. Fire flew up through the holes, burning Sceptile's face.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Ninetales is the winner." My mother put her hand towards me.

"Take the loss like a man, dad." Mitchell grinned. "We have all lost to her once.

* * *

><p>"So, do I get a badge?" I raised an eye brow.<p>

"No. When I beat my dad I didn't get one!" Mitchell growled.

"Do your kids fight a lot?" Gary laughed.

"No! They get along... Most of the time..." My dad looked around.

"They had a surprise for us when they got home though..." My mom looked to the three of us.

"It was Miles idea." I yelled.

"What was my idea?" he looked around.

"The surprise that Ashlynn told us." My father spoke above our heads.

"What surprise?" Miles looked around.

"That we were planning on going to Unova..." Angel said rubbing the back of her head.

Misty and Gary looked at us wide eyed.

"But..? Misty's bottom lip started to quiver like my mother's.

"Why...?" Gary's eye got wide.


End file.
